Whether You Like It Or Not Alone Is Something You'll Be Quite A lot
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: Clarissa Young is five years old when she sees how she will die. She does not know when, where, or why. She is fifteen when she meets a man she Damon Salvatore. For some reason she can't quite put her finger on she feels the broody and arrogant vampire will be the death of her. Little does she know how right she is. Damon/OC


**Title: oh the places you will go**

**Summary:**** Clary Young is a seer cursed with too much knowledge and not enough heart. One day she meets a broody and arrogant vampire named Damon Salvatore. It is through Damon Clary finally begins to accept her powers and it is by him she stumbles upon the sleepy little town of Mystic Falls where her path eventually leads her. As the walls close in Clary desperately tries to touch the lives around her as she struggle to accept her own inevitable demise and the fate of the students she has come to love. But at the end of it all Clary knows she has no choice but to follow her lonely fate to the dark places it leads; no matter what the cost.**

Clarissa Young knows how she will die. She has known since the day she turned five years old. She knows as her mother knew and her mother before her since the beginning of the family curse. Every generation a female is born with the Sight. Cursed for who knows how long the women of the Young line have always been this way. Every single one sees past, present, and future. The thoughts of others; their secrets, their hopes, theirs dreams, their failures. They hear the voices of the dead, see the oppressed, and feel the confused. Clary knows how she will die but she does not known when, why, or who will cause it. She does not know and she knows she does not want to know.

When Clary is ten her grandmother dies of the family curse and tells Clary to prepare herself; her heart and her feet. She is told her heart will not be strong enough but her feet will have to be to carry her to the places cursed heart will carry her to. Her grandmother dies less than an hour later and Clary has her first taste of death. Little does she know how much more she will have before her life is through.

When Clary is fifteen she meets Damon Salvatore for the first time. He will be both the life and death of her; she just does not know it yet.

She knows less than a year later that he is the love of her life and the only man she will ever love. But this does not stop her from trying to lead a life without him in it. She does not know it at the time but it will not work. He is in her veins and he will be there until the day she bleeds out in the family cemetery.

When Clary is twenty-one she discovers that her body is failing and that she is on limited time. The family curse is catching up with her and she can do nothing to stop the condition that everyone in her family suffers from due to a warlock's curse. It killed her grandmother when she was ninety-five. It killed her mother when she was twenty-nine. It takes all of them eventually. She does not tell Damon.

When Clary is twenty-two she is estranged from Damon and a teacher at Mystic Falls Elementary School. She looks at the children and knows what will happen to them. She looks at Matt and sees him as strong as mighty as the mighty oak. She wonders if he will survive the thunder and the rain to get to that point? She knows she will not live to see it.

When she is twenty-four Damon finally figures out that he maybe loves her too. He does not know the price Clary will pay for that fact.

She meets Katherine the day she is twenty-five. She barely survives. Damon finds her and saves her. Clary wishes he hadn't.

Ten days later she is dead. Just as she had known she always would be. She leaves behind a broken vampire who more than ten years later will arrive back at the home he fled from over a century prior and meet the Doppelganger. And the ball will begin to roll. The ball Clary set up in the shot destiny ordained it to be.

He will never know how much she loved him or how much she gave up for him. But one day he will discover a letter in his search to help save Bonnie Bennett and one day he will finally let go of the woman who accepted him unconditionally and irrevocably in a way Elena never can or will. But Damon does not know that yet. But one day he will.

But none of that has happened yet. Right now Clarissa Young has snuck into a bar with a fake ID with her cousin Trudy. And as she looks up at the bar her eyes meet that of an older man with stunning ice blue eyes and hair as black as his soul. She feels a jolt go through her soul and she knows that he is it for her. She does not love him yet but she knows she will. He does not love her yet but hopes he maybe will one day. For now it would have to be enough to smile at him and to see him smirk in return. For know it is all she has. It is enough.

*************AN::: this is companion piece to my other story kid you'll move mountains. I know it is confusing but all will be revealed. It will not be too long. R&R!************


End file.
